Super special damn summer
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Musim panas Renji penuh kesialan. Kenapa ya? EDITED! RnR please. Slight IchiRuki. Don't like? Don't read!


**Author: Hahoy! Lama gak ketemu! Kabar kalian baek? Udah ujian? Kabarku baik, tapi tidak dengan komputerku. Jadi, langsung dibaca,yaaa!!**

**Maafin kalo rada gaje. Special Edited.**

**Kesialan bertubi-tubi**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo 1000% pemilik Bleach. Gak percaya? sana pergi ke Jepang! Tapi, jangan lupa ajak saia.*Pengen***

* * *

- Musim panas telah tiba. Pantai sudah pasti jadi tujuan utama buat semua orang terutama siswa SMA cewek. Banyak cewek yang datang untuk menghitamkan kulit, cari cowok, atau paling mentok hanya ngumpul sama temen. (bahkan Jiraiya pun datang jauh-jauh dari surga hanya untuk cari ide buat kelanjutan icha-icha tactis versi surga -?-). Baiklah, sekarang kita tertuju pada sebuah payung pantai berukuran sedang dimana ada 3 remaja berkumpul.

"Ha~ah!" hela nafas seorang cowok.

"Haa~~ah!" hela nafas cowok yang sama.

"Haa~~aah!!" lagi-lagi dia seperti itu. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia menghela nafas seperti itu.

"Mou! Urusai no Renji!! Sudah keberapa kalinya 'Aa~ah'-mu itu,ha?" kesal Rukia disebelahnya yang merasa terusik.

"Cerewet!" ucap Renji datar sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Kau jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk menghela nafas? Apa-apaan itu?" sambar cowok orange yang duduk santai disebelah Rukia sambil baca majalah.

"Cerewet kataku! Orang lagi kesel jangan diganggu,deh!" kesal Renji. Ichigo dan Rukia saling memandang dengan masang tampang heran.

"Ha?"

"Tadi malam aku pulang malam karena diajak minum sama Hisagi-san dan Kira. Nyampe rumah jam 2 malam dan baru bisa tidur jam 6 pagi. Baru juga bisa memejamkan mata sebentar ada telephone yang mengatakan 'Honey~, bangun,dong! Kalo kamu gak bangun, aku gigit milikmu itu,ya~~' *Dengan suara cewek*. Brengsek!! Gak lama setelah telephone nyasar itu, ada 2 orang gila datang kerumahku dan langsung menyuruhku ganti baju dan pergi kepantai. Dijalan malah kena macet lagi, kukira dipantai sepi ternyata rame banget udah kaya kentang direndem. Selain itu…" kekesalan Renji terhenti sejenak dan melihat Rukia yang sedang duduk W dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Hh, kekesalanku bertambah gara-gara kau gak pake baju renang!" ucap Renji. Rukia masang wajah heran dan Ichigo langsung menjauhkan Rukia dari Renji.

"Apa? Kau ingin liat Rukia pake baju renang?! Kupukul kau!" ancam Ichigo sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

"Sayang sekali,ya. Aku ini pakai baju renang, tapi karena masih belum mau berenang, aku pakai kaos dulu…" jelas Rukia.

"_**Karena itu aku kesal, boge!"**_ batin Renji.

- Saat sedang kesal, seorang perempuan datang menghampiri mereka bertiga -

"A…Anu!" panggil cewek itu segan. Renji pun menoleh. Mata yang awalnya sayu malas tanpa semangat itu berubah menjadi mata cowok yang biasa muncul di komik shoujo.

"_**Cewek cantiiiik!!!" **_jerit Renji dalam hati walaupun diluar dia bersikap cool.

"Bolehkah…kami duduk disini?" Tanya cewek berdada besar itu dengan baju renang yang lumayan terbuka. Dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya hingga dadanya yang besar itu bergerak sedikit.

"Ya, silahkan…" jawab Renji dengan wajah rada merah dikit.

"Makasih banyak. Rangiku-saan!! Kita dapat tempat bagus disini!!" seru cewek itu memanggil temannya.

"Kamu hebat, Orihime!" puji Rangiku yang berlari dari kejauhan dengan dada yang naik-turun bagai kantong plastik berisi air sambil membawa 2 tas dan bola pantai. Renji pun langsung berfikiran negative max.

"_Akhirnya aku dapat ngeliat cewek cakep pake baju renang. Gak apa deh kalo Rukia gak mau memperlihatkan baju renangnya. 2 cewek ini udah cukup. Dada besar, baju terbuka, cantik pula. Uwaah, aku beruntung!!" _batin Renji sambil senyum-senyum nafsu sendiri. Sementara Renji sedang bergembira ria, Rukia yang duduk dibelakangnya mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang besar dengan background Ameterasu *punya Itachi*.

"_**Renji sialan! Awas dia kalo pulang nanti! Kubunuh dia!!"**_ batin Rukia dengan mata berapi-api.

"_**Mampus gue! Pulang bakal ada didalam peti mati,nih!"**_ batin Renji gemetar padahal diluar dia sangat tenang.

* * *

"U...Ukh! payung ini susah dibuka,ya?" keluh Inoue yang berusaha membuka payungnya.

"Iya apa? sini, kucoba buka!" ucap Rangiku. Saat dia berusaha membuka, pantat besarnya itu menghadap Renji dan membuat Renji berwajah saaangat merah.

_"Be...Besarnya!"_ batin Renji.

"Sini! biar kubantu buka!" ucap Ichigo yg emang niat bantuin bukan godain. Tepat saat Ichigo ingin memegang payung itu, Renji mendorong Ichigo hingga nyaris jatuh tapi segera ditangkap oleh Rukia.

"Wocho!!"

"Biar aku saja!" ucap Renji. Rukia yang melihat mengeluarkan lebih besar aura pembunuhnya hingga rambutnya naik-turun dikit.

"Ka...ka...kalo ada yang kesulitan, harus dibantu, bukan?" ucap Renji yang berusaha membalikkan pembicaraan.

"Ya! Akan kubantu Rukia untuk menenggelamkanmu di teluk Tokyo!" ucap Ichigo. Rukia marah bukan karena Rukia suka sama Renji. Tapi, dia kesal karena berani-beraninya Renji godain cewek yang lebih cantik darinya didepan mata Rukia.

-

-

"Renji!!" panggil Ichigo sambil melemparkan bola voli pada Renji yang lagi tidur. Reflek Renji langsung...

"Ayam dua! Ayam dua! Ayam! Eeeh ayam!!" latah Renji sambil mengacungkan 2 jarinya. Ichigo dan Rukia yang melihat langsung sweet drop.

"Lu...latahan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Urusai!!"

"Bodoh sekali latahnya! Ayam dua, ayam dua. Udah tau disini gak ada ayam, memalukan!" keluh Rukia.

"Urusaai!!" kesal Renji bercampur malu.

"Cape deh! Cowok latah gak dapet jodoh, looh..." ledek Rukia.

"Bodo!!"

"Eh Renji! main voli pantai, yuk!" ajak Ichigo pada Renji yang masih kesal.

"Ogah! Badan gw pegel-pegel begini, lu pengen matahin tulang gue?" kesal Renji.

"Gue gak mau matahin. Cuma pengen nge-remukkin doang kaya begini!" jawab Ichigo innocent sambil meremukkan sebuah kaleng minuman.

"Nanto!?"

"A...Anu..." panggil Inoue. Seperti biasa, Renji segera bersikap sok keren.

"Ada apa, nona cantik?" tanya Renji.

"A...Apa ada yang bisa main voli pantai diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Inoue.

"Maaf ya. Si Renji capek, jadi Ichigo sa-..." kata-kata Rukia terhenti karena Renji duluan ngomong.

"Tidak! aku sehat walafiat. Aku bisa main bola voli. Kau tahu? aku dijuluki Mr. Voli mamen sama mereka berdua dan teman-temanku disekolah..." jelas Renji ngibul abis.

"Syukurlah!"

"Tadi katanya gak mau main, sekarang? Sialan lu!!" keluh Ichigo.

"Ren~jii!!" ucap Rukia pelan sambil meremukkan kaleng hanya dengan satu tangan.

_"Ru...Rukia marah abis!"_ batin Ichigo.

"Rangiku-san! Aku dapat 1 pemain,nih!" ucap Inoue.

"Benarkah? Okey, Byakuya-saaan!! kita dapat 1 pemain,nih!!" seru Rangiku. Lalu, Ichigo, Rukia dan Renji berwajah heran.

- Datanglah seorang cowok dengan badan sixpack juga putih tinggi. Rambutnya panjang sebahu. Datang memamerkan otot-ototnya -

"Thank you, ladies!" ucap Byakuya sambil mencolek pipi Inoue.

"A... Aku harus main sama cowok?" tanya Renji gak percaya.

"Iya. Kami kesini karena ada pertandingan voli pantai. Tapi, satu pemain kami gak bisa karena sakit. Syukurlah kamu mau main!" jelas Inoue Senang.

"Aku gak main sama kalian?"

"Tidak..."

"Kita harus bantu orang yang kesulitan,kan?" ucap Ichigo.

"Aku dijuluki Mr. Voli mamen sama temanku. Aku jago banget..." lanjut Rukia yang seakan memojokkan Renji.

"Ka... Kalian!!" geram Renji.

"Renji, kepiting!!" jerit Ichigo.

"Tidaak!! Kepiting enam! Telor pecah! Jadi telor dadar! Eeeh!!" latah Renji lagi. (Nyambung gak sih latahnya?)

"Dia latah lagi..." ucap Ichigo.

"Kau hebat,Ichigo..." puji Rukia sambil tos sama Ichigo.

"Sukses besar!!" ucap Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Kalian!!"

* * *

Dipertandingan Renji sama sekali gak bisa memukul, menyentuh pun tidak. Walau sudah lari, jatuh, loncat, ngesot sampai ngepet pun -??- dia tidak dapat menyentuh ujung bola sedikitpun. Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 100-0. Renji kalah mutlak.

-

-

- Beberapa menit setelah pertandingan berakhir, mereka makan siang. Tapi tidak dengan Renji -

"Lho? Kau gak mau makan? Biasanya kau paling semangat kalo udah diajak makan..." ucap Ichigo.

"Aho ka? Mana mungkin aku bisa makan kalo aku capek begini? Gila kau!! Udah gitu, gak kemana-mana makanannya onigiri dan jus. Ha~ah! Bosen!" keluh Renji.

"Oh. Eh Rukia! Kenapa onigirinya rasa paprika?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bahan yang tersisa hanya itu. Makan saja!" ucap Rukia sambil melahap onigiri tersebut.

_"Aku kan gak suka paprika. Gimana caranya ngabisin?"_ batin Ichigo meratapi onigiri yang dipegangnya.

"Kau harus makan, Ichigo! Jangan buang-buang makanan!" ucap Renji.

"Anu..." panggil Inoue lagi dan Renji langsung membuat pose terkerennya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Renji.

"Maukah kalian menerima onigiri ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk yang tadi?" tanya Inoue.

"Oh, tentu! aku sangat suka onigiri. Aku dijuluki Tatto Onigiri sama temanku. Kuterima nona cantik!" ucap Renji sok keren.

"Arigatou!" pergi begitu saja. Lalu, Renji melahap satu onigiri. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba langsung tegang dan bergetar sekaligus bercucuran keringat dingin. Dia pun melihat Rukia dan Ichigo yang masang senyum devil dengan wajah pucat.

"Aku sangat suka onigiri. Aku dijuluki Tatto Onigiri. Kuterima..." ucap Rukia.

"Kau tidak boleh membuang makanan, bukan?" tanya Ichigo yang memojokkan Renji.

* * *

- Diperjalanan pulang, mereka mampir disebuah minimarket -

"Maaf, sebentar ya..." ucap Renji memegangi perutnya.

"Lagi? ini sudah kali kedelapan belas kau ke toilet sejak kita meninggalkan pantai..." ucap Rukia.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo. Tanpa basa-basi, Renji langsung lari.

"Permisi!! apa ada kamar mandi??" tanya Renji.

"Maaf, kamar mandi sedang direnovasi!!" ucap pemilik market.

"Whaaaaat!!!!" jerit Renji. Dan tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang seharusnya dia keluarkan dikamar mandi.

"Dia mengeluarkannya..." ucap Ichigo.

"Menjijikkan!" lanjut Rukia.

"Kau!! Apa yang kau lakukan didepan toko-ku, oraa!? Pergi!!" usir pemilik toko. Dengan berat hati bercampur malu Renji keluar tapi, didapatinya mobilnya telah 'dicuri' oleh Ichigo.

**"PULANG NAIK ANGKOT AJA LU!!!"** Jerit Ichigo dan Rukia yang melesat. Lengkap sudah kesialan Renji hari ini.

**The End**

* * *

Maaf kalo rada gaje,ya...Latahnya juga rada gaje. Maklumlah, saia gak latahan. Di Review,yaa...

Ps: Onigiri yang dimakan Renji itu isinya dalah daging ikan campur lidah sapi dan dihiasi dengan wasabi juga sambal goreng spesial buatan tangan Inoue Orihime.

By:

ShinigamiDevils


End file.
